x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Strong Guy
Biography Early life Born in Rhinebeck, New York to working class Italian parents, Guido Carosella gained a fortune in a settlement when his parents were killed by falling space debris. Skinny and shy, Guido's mutant powers were triggered in childhood when an incident with schoolyard bullies and being hit by a bus ended in his body becoming disproportionately large and over-muscled, separating the already withdrawn boy even further from his peers. He had the love and support of his aunt and uncle, who took him in after his parents' deaths. Guido coped with his emotional and physical pain caused by his mutation, by developing an outgoing "public face", rarely letting even those close to him see him in any discomfort. During the incident with the bus, another boy, Charlie Ronalds, was hurt by Guido's flailing. Due to luck, Charlie survived with only a slight limp. He would later become the villainous Charon. Lila Cheney and Muir Island After losing much of his fortune, Guido began to take on jobs that would allow him to maintain his luxurious lifestyle. This leads to Guido becoming the long-time roadie and bouncer for the mutant musician Lila Cheney. While working as a bodyguard for Lila, he met Cannonball and Magik of the New Mutants. He later found Dazzler near Lila Cheney's Malibu house, and helped rescue Dazzler from drowning. He then found the injured Lila Cheney when she teleported back to Malibu, and accompanied Cheney to seek help from the X-Men.4 Guido was later among the mutants living on Muir Island who were mentally controlled by the telepath Shadow King. In order to satiate his bloodlust, the Shadow King encouraged arena fighting amongst the Muir Island personnel. Guido receives a serious beating at the hands of Rogue. After the Shadow King was defeated, several of the Muir Island mutants, with the help of Val Cooper, were recruited to form a new X-Factor team. X-Factor Guido joined the new X-Factor team, a group now working as government operatives. His teammates included many notable former X-Men supporting characters, including Havok, Polaris, Wolfsbane and Quicksilver. Guido picked up the "Strong Guy" name from a joke he made at an X-Factor press conference when the press demanded to know his codename. One of the first villains the team faced was Mister Sinister and his lackeys, the Nasty Boys. Sinister wished to discredit mutant-kind and used X-Factor to do so. One of Sinister's behind-the-scenes allies was a power-hungry senator with the power to cause bad luck. Strong Guy was manipulated into destroying the Washington Monument while fighting Slab, one of the Nasty Boys. The senator, who was after the entirety of the X-Factor team, was later slain by Mr. Sinister himself. With X-Factor, he next aided the American-supported Trans-Sabal government in a war against rebels, and fought the Hulk. With X-Factor, he also clashed with the Mutant Liberation Front. With X-Factor, he then fought Cyber and Hell's Belles; he was poisoned by Cyber, but recovered. With X-Factor, he also fought the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. During his time on the team there was a blossoming relationship with a powerful Genoshan mutant and political dissident named Jo Beth. He even visited her grandmother at her calm, suburban home on the island of Genosha. She takes a shine to him instantly. Strong Guy participated in the cosmic incidents known as the Infinity War, in the Earth super heroes' war against the Magus. During the 'War', he and the other superheroes survived a bomb attack on the Fantastic Four headquarters, thanks to the Invisible Woman. Strong Guy was specifically chosen to be one of the heroes to mystically travel the dimensions. He first participated in a fight with the alien Infinity Watch, holding up against such cosmic powerhouses as Drax the Destroyer. He later played a vital part in the final battle against the villain's doppelganger's hordes, though this was a distraction so other forces could go in and defeat the villain. Strong Guy was one of the many heroes sucked into the after-effects of the Infinity War. He was one of many free-thinking heroes who traveled to an alternate Earth to regain their brainwashed friends and defeat the plans of the cosmic powered Goddess. He teamed up with Firestar from the New Warriors, who was soon taken out by the brainwashed duo of Puck and Spider-Man. Strong Guy defeated Spider-Man in a swift, tree-smashing battle, despite being blinded by webbing to the face. Doctor Strange, also brainwashed, restrained Strong Guy in a bubble of mystic force, where he stayed while events played out. Guido suffered a deep depression after being poisoned by Cyber, the leader of the mercenary group Hell's Belles. While at a governmental laboratory where a cure had been developed, Havok seemingly drank a sample of the poison himself, in order to show Strong Guy that he was with him. This helped boost Strong Guy's morale, though unknown to him, Havok had consumed simple water. Strong Guy later participated in the battle that took down the Hell's Belles, though Cyber himself escaped after colliding with a subway train. Another subway train incident turned out much worse, as Strong Guy investigated a train crash where a small dog was the only survivor. Inevitably, the carnage deeply affected his morale. Guido's old friend, the cosmic teleporter Lila Cheney, showed up again because she missed him. She forcibly teleported Guido naked from his shower to alien locales in an attempt to persuade him to resume his former role as a roadie/bodyguard. He managed to convince her that he enjoys his life back in X-Factor, where she reluctantly returned him. Over his time with X-Factor, Guido develops a deep friendship with the lycanthrope Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair). They go on a road trip with the mutant Random, where Guido shows Rahne his hometown friends. Guido personally escorts Wolfsbane to Muir Island when she needs specific medical attention. His other best friend on the team, Multiple Man, seemingly perishes in an attempt to remove the Legacy Virus from his body. Strong Guy remains a member of X-Factor until an incident in the South Seas island nation of Madripoor. Again involved with Lila Cheney, the team becomes trapped in a confrontation between her and the alien race, the K'Lanti. Lila had stolen an object of great value, called the Harmonium, during the midst of political chaos. The aliens, after destroying a city block, disperse diamond shaped bombs throughout the city. Despite the neutralization of the bombs and the return of their object, the aliens leave behind one last explosive. Guido absorbs the energy of its explosion. Despite releasing some of the energy with powerful punches, he suffers a powerful heart attack. Guido spends much time in suspended animation, until the return of his seemingly-dead friend the Multiple Man, Jaime Madrox. Not fully understanding the situation, Madrox frees Guido, who continues to suffer. Forge creates a device to heal Guido. Afterward he chooses to accompany Lila and her band in their travels instead of rejoining the increasingly fractious X-Factor team. Guido's adventures are highlighted in a one-shot comic book, Strong Guy Reborn #1. He becomes involved in a property dispute between warring alien races, both of whom wish to control a small, barren moon. This dispute is settled when the moon is destroyed during an exchange of weapons on both sides. Storm: The Arena Strong Guy was later seen in Tokyo as a member of a mutant fighting club called the Arena, in which the mutant fighters were being secretly enslaved by other mutants. He helped Storm and Callisto in taking down the enslavers. X-Factor Investigations Strong Guy recently moved to New York City to become the enforcer for his friend Madrox's detective agency, X-Factor Investigations, thus rejoining many of his former teammates from the government-sponsored incarnation of X-Factor. The team included Wolfsbane, Rictor, Siryn and Monet at first. Guido is assigned to protect a former employee of Singularity Investigations, Henry Buchanan. Henry has proof of the illegal activities of his former company. However, Guido instead kills the man and then called Singularity CEO Damian Tryp, revealing he was working as a mole inside X-Factor. Guido tried to tell the team that the man had vanished on him but Wolfsbane smells his blood on Guido's hands and a psychic scan by Monet reveals the truth. It seemed Guido had been subjected to hypnotic conditioning by Tryp to turn him into a mole (which explained his rougher attitude and some inconsistencies in his personality). A visit with Henry's widow did not go as expected; instead of reacting angrily, Alix Buchanan understood the circumstances in which Guido had acted, and forgave him. By the end of the issue they had found solace together in their mutual grief from Henry's death. Some time later, Valerie Cooper contacts Guido and offered him a job as sheriff of Mutant Town, the affected area in New York where large amounts of former mutants live. In Guido informs Jamie Madrox that he will be taking the job, giving Jamie his two weeks notice. World War Hulk In World War Hulk: X-Men, Strong Guy battled the Hulk, who had paused his rampage to question Professor X about his role in the Illuminati. In this fight he was forced retreat by the possibility that Guido may damage his heart by absorbing the energy of Hulk's punch. Divided We Stand Strong Guy breaks up a fight between Rictor and a prostitute in Mutant Town who resembles Layla Miller. Guido also confesses to Madrox that Val Cooper's offer to be sheriff of Mutant Town has been rescinded because of the sheer lack of mutants. Powers and Abilities Powers Kinetic Energy Absorption: Strong Guy has the ability to absorb kinetic energy and use it to enhance his physical strength to above normal limits. However, he cannot store the energy he absorbs for very long; as a rule he must expend it within 90 seconds to prevent the enormous amounts of energy from permanently distorting his body. He is in constant pain from the existing distortion, although he hides it well, traditionally playing the role of team comedian to distract himself. An unusual percentage of his body mass is stored in the upper half of his body, causing him to appear top-heavy, imposing, and somewhat comical. Superhuman Strength: Guido possesses superhuman strength that varies depending upon the amount of kinetic energy his body absorbs. He possesses a base level of strength sufficient to lift approximately 50 tons. However, he can channel kinetic energy he absorbs to increase his strength. While the maximum amount of weight he can lift after absorbing as much energy as he can safely isn't known, it doesn't exceed 100 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Strong Guy's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Strong Guy's body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Strong Guy is capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, high caliber bullets, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Under most circumstances, he could harmlessly absorb the energy produced by these attacks and increase his physical strength. However, he can still be injured as there is only so much energy he can safely absorb and he can be hurt of the force is powerful enough. Precognitive Immunity: Layla Miller, a precog, has claimed that she can't read Guido at all. Abilities He is a multi-talented actor and stand-up comedian. He is also a formidable hand to hand combatant, often using street fighting techniques that allow him to make full use of his strength.http:// Weaknesses As a side effect of his powers, Guido possesses a bad heart that has given him problems in the past, including a serious heart attack that left him in a coma for several weeks. Guido can only absorb so much kinetic energy before his heart begins to weaken. He currently has a pacemaker that has greatly improved his heart. However, excessive strain or absorbing too much kinetic energy can overload his heart, as what happened while fighting the Hulk. Guido must also purge all the energy he absorbs within a 90 second period or risk having his body disfigured even more than it already is, possibly even to some fatal degree. He's also extremely nearsighted and wears thick corrective lenses. Paraphernalia Transportation X-Factor vehicles Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:X-Factor Category:Deceased Category:X-Ternals Category:Marauders Category:198 Category:Heroes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Male Characters Category:Krakoans